


Unusual dreams

by fandom_Kylux_2016



Series: Драбблы R-NC-21 [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Император!AU, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это врывается в сон Хакса каждое утро.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual dreams

Хакс ощущает сквозь сон прикосновения и чьи-то жаркие губы на своем члене, а потом чувствует и язык, но не может пошевелить даже пальцем, пока его усиленно ласкают и доводят до оргазма. Однако стоит только кончить, как чужое присутствие тут же исчезает. Хакс снова обретает способность управлять своим телом и наконец открывает глаза.

 

В его комнате ожидаемо никого. На прикроватной тумбочке одиноко стоит бутылка из-под виски в компании пустого стакана, датапад сиротливо пристроился на другой половине кровати. Хаксу зверски хочется закурить. А еще выругаться. Он не отказывает себе ни в первом, ни во втором, злится, швыряет в стену стакан — так сильно, что осколки разлетаются по всей комнате — и устало трет лицо ладонью. Хакс не понимает, что с ним творится. То есть понимает, конечно, что именно, но не понимает, как. Он женат на своей работе, и секс у него в лучшем случае был полгода назад, а единственный, кто...

 

Хакс сглатывает и тянется за еще одной сигаретой. Единственный, кто мог бы устроить ему такое доброе утро — недоступен уже три месяца как.

 

Магистр Рен не появляется в зоне видимости.

 

Магистр Рен не присылает сообщения.

 

Магистр Рен не идет на контакт.

 

Магистр Рен не связывается с ним мысленно.

 

Магистр Рен лежит в коме и не может сделать ничего из этого. Он недоступен для мира.

 

Ни один херов врач не может сказать, что с ебнутым криффовым организмом Кайло не так, и какого хера он не приходит в себя. Хакс чувствует себя невыносимо беспомощным, и это бесит его больше всего. Он победил, получил все, к чему так стремился — Империю на блюдечке и флот впридачу. У него есть все, чего бы он только мог пожелать, но нет Рена. Он проиграл.

 

Хаксу кажется, что реальность осыпается со скрипом сухими серыми хлопьями, ее неприглядное нутро истекает ядовитой слизью упущенных шансов и глупой надеждой.

_Этот спящий красавец не проснется, сколько его ни целуй._

 

Хакс вызывает прислугу и дроида-уборщика и идет отдавать долг Империи. Женат он на ней, а верность хранит магистру Рену. И оба ему не могут ответить взаимностью, какая ирония. Под ребрами у Хакса тоскливо завывают холодные зимние ветра и разбиваются со стеклянным звоном бесчисленные колкие снежинки. Ему кажется, что он и сам промерз без яростного, безумного, но такого родного огненного присутствия Кайло рядом. Невысказанные слова поселились комом в горле, но он не в силах их произнести даже сейчас. Особенно сейчас. Ведь Рен не может его услышать.

_Какой же ты придурок, Кайло!_

 

Вечером Хакс с раздражением думает, что стоило бы приказать казнить любого, кто захочет подсунуть ему в постель свою дочь или сестру. С особой жестокостью казнить — путем сажания на кол. У бутылки Хакса поджидает новый стакан, и порция виски перед сном хоть немного примиряет с действительностью, но не с собственной пустой кроватью.

 

_«Мне не хватает тебя»_ , — думает Хакс, засыпая.

 

А утро для императора начинается с исследующих его тело рук, языка, выводящего влажные узоры на груди, и зубов, чувствительно прихватывающих один из сосков. Хакс коротко стонет сквозь приоткрытые губы, но вновь не может пошевелить и пальцем, пока некто очень знакомый кусает его с внутренний стороны бедра и — космос великий! — засовывает в него свой язык. Жар приливает к щекам. Член пачкает живот смазкой и требует к себе внимания. Хакс только и может, что стонать, но его понимают и без слов. Чужая рука начинает неторопливо ему дрочить, постепенно ускоряя темп. Мир под закрытыми веками затапливает алыми искрами, и Хакс наконец просыпается. На влажных мятых простынях, раскрасневшийся, немного злой и... абсолютно один.

 

Очередной день встречает Хакса нестерпимым желанием закурить.


End file.
